Alternis
Alternis is the current capital city of Her Imperious Condesention's Post-Rebranded Earth. The city itself has roughly the same square milage of New York (302.6 sq. mi.) and is divided into districts known mostly as 'Prongs'. Humans, Trolls, and Carapacians of both moons all make their home in this city, making it a trade and culture hub for all those around the world. History Alternis was built and founded in the year 10 AG. (2033 AD) At first, it started out as a mass of land, gathered together and dumped all in the same place as )(IC tore up various large landmarks and mountains around the planet, attempting to shape it into something resembling Alternia. The result was a rather large pile of rock in the center of the ocean, shaped into something like a double-headed trident. Some sections, mostly the islands, are not attached to the sea floor; as a result, they frequently change their exact locations. They are linked to each other and the mainland by a series of underwater cable lines. By 16 AG, the Troll Reproduction Sciences Center (TRSC) moved its headquarters to the Jade Isles. On 19 AG, the First Success of the Breeding Program was hatched there. As the success rate increased more and more, a smaller version of the traditional Trials were set up, making it the first of two hatching centers to have done so. Around the year 30 AG the single worst un-solved massacre spree within a mixed-race city in recorded post-rebranding history took place. 8 humans, 3 trolls and 2 carapacains went missing within 2 days and were all found hanging from the headquarters of Universal Bank. At around 33 AG, there was no longer any need for the TRSC's activity due to a large upsurge in troll population, and the center closed down. It was replaced by the more traditional 'Brooding Caverns' Setting, which was also set up on the largest island. By 55 AG, Alternis reached the current sector layout you see today. Humans, Trolls, and Carapacians of both moons all make their home in this city, making it a trade and culture hub for all those around the world. The North Fork The North Fork is the North Half of Alternis. It is Shaped like the top half of a trident, with its prongs facing in the Northward Direction. This area is known for its 'Upper Class' Hives and homes. Only the rich, higher-blooded, or famous trolls tend to live in this area. The main broadcasting center is also located in this region. The Royal Prong This area is home to a fairly large and half-underwater castle; and the home of )(IC when she chooses to stay within the city. The northernmost part also contains the Promenade, a popular sea-front walking/shopping/dining area that extends for several miles. Violet Shoals This area is actually underwater; it is located in the bay between the Royal and Indigo prong. This area is where violet-blooded seadwellers tend to make their underwater homes. Juggalo's Folly This area is where most purple-blooded trolls live. The name started off as slang, but after a while, it stuck. Most tend to stay away from this area. The Chapel of Saint Snowman is located in this area. The Indigo 6th This is where most indigo-blooded trolls, rich and famous humans, and well to do carapacians live. It also houses the media and video production sector. The northern docks are on the eastern side of the peninsula. The Middleground The Middleground is where the middle class of citizens live, hence the name. Most privately owned shops, businesses, and law offices are in this Area. The Aubade Vale resturant and pub, and The Silver Leaf tea shop are both loacted in this region. Cerulean Cove This is where most Cerulean blooded trolls live, and is also, incidentaly, where most injuries tend to occur. The Silver Leaf tea shop is located around this area. The Teal Sector This is where most teal blooded trolls reside. Alternis General Hospital is located around this area. The Jade Isles this is where the Brooding Caverns are located. It is a set of roughly 15 islands, all various shapes and sizes, though most of them small. The Chessboard This is where most Carapacians live, as they preffer to conform to the black/white chessboard patterns of the area. It is made up of a bunch of houses, interlocked and floating near each other. The Center This area is the geographical center of Alternis, and is also where the TSPD HQ is located. The Aubade Vale is also in this area. The Mustard Coast This is where most gold blooded trolls live. it is also home to the Southern docks, which face west. It also has the nicest beaches, second only to the Royal Prong. It also contains the Alternis Education Center for High-Achieving Minds . (AECHAM) The South Fork Most industrial areas are located here, as well as the more low-blooded castes of trolls, and the majority of humans, due to tension between species. It's buildings are the most crowded together, and due to its far distance from the royal prong and TSPD HQ, rebellion activity here is fairly common, and widely supported. The Mudline This is where most brown blooded trolls live. The Rust Prong This is where most red-burgandy blooded trolls live. It is also home to the entrance to the Underground; a vast system of (mostly illegal) activity, such as fights, races, and the black market. The Pale This area is home to most humans, and follows the more human style of homes and buildings. Also the location of Transylvania University and the IPAHR . Category:Location